


Until My Last Breath

by Linked_Aurica



Series: People can only live by forgetting the bad [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Medical Conditions, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, Sad Ending, Sky (Linked Universe)-centric, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linked_Aurica/pseuds/Linked_Aurica
Summary: Sky always knew his life was shorter than the average Hylian.
Relationships: Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Series: People can only live by forgetting the bad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010550
Comments: 47
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of hospitals, medical stuff and illness (Cystic Fibrosis)

Sky alway knew his life was shorter than the average Hylian. Living with a terminal lung condition made him look to life differently. 

When he met Sun, it was like he saw a whole new world opening. A source of light in the world of medication, treatments and hospital stays. 

And living with nine other boys in one house, he was victim to the many jokes and innuendos. 

"So, what's she like?" Legend leaned towards Sky, who was going through his daily treatments. "Is she  _ hot _ ?" 

Sky let out a choked sound, causing him to cough. When that subsided, he looked at Legend indigenously. "She's pretty, if that's what you're asking," he said. 

"Come on, Sky, you're so innocent. Live a little!" 

"I don't know if you've noticed," Sky said, pointing at the vest that he was wearing, "but I don't have much to live for."

He tried to sound serious, but the rattling vest made his own voice shake. Legend tried to keep his laughter at bay, but he failed. 

"I'm sorry," he said between hiccups, "but I just can't! Your face is so innocent, and the way you sound right now just-" By now, the pink haired boy was rolling on the ground of laughter. 

Sky let out a sigh and turned off the vest, taking it off and set it aside. "Leave him alone, Legend," Wild said, who walked in. 

Legend needed some time to pull himself together, but eventually stood up and walked upstairs. 

Wild set himself next to Sky. "How's today?" he then asked. Sky pointed to the oxygen tank. "This bad boy is gonna be my friend today," he said. Wild made a face. "I don't know how you can deal with this," he said. Sky shrugged, "I was born with shitty lungs. I don't know anything else." 

"Wow, you really are not doing well today. You never curse!" 

Sky shrugged again. "All my life I've been told that I would die earlier than anyone else. So I just stopped giving any fucks," he said. Wild simply nodded, not really knowing what to say. 

"At least I'm seeing Sun again," Sky said. 

"Oh yeah, the girl you met in the hospital a month ago?" 

Sky nodded, feeling warm again. "She's amazing! Sadly we can't be close to each other," he said. Wild gave him a confused look. "How so? Is it because-" Wild pointed to Sky's chest and Sky nodded. 

"She  _ also  _ has Cystic Fibrosis. Fucking sucks, cause we can't hug each other."

"Damn," Wild replied, feeling kinda sad for the two. "And here I am complaining that my depression is kicking my ass," he added. 

Sky snorted and that also caused a coughing fit. "Hylia, one day I will cough them out," he said. "Maybe then I won't have to worry about dying." 

"Nah, you're not set to die yet. I bet you will live another ten years," Wild said. 

Sky, however, didn't really believe that. But he appreciated Wild's effort to make him feel better. 

___

Night fell and the house was quiet. Almost everyone was asleep. Sky couldn't sleep because of the returning coughing fits. It was almost to the point of throwing up. 

Breathing got increasingly more difficult and he realized he needed extra oxygen, just to get past the worst. 

But the moment he made the movement to the tank, his world tilted and black spots clouded his vision. 

His strength quickly depleted, heart racing and breathing still impossible. And just as he managed to grab the tank, his body gave out and he fell onto the floor, tipping over the tank and some stuff that stood on his nightstand.

_ Help! _

Meanwhile, downstairs, Time just got home from one of his irregular hour shifts. This time he came home at two in the morning. 

He snuck up the stairs, trying not to wake up the others. Before, he almost tripped over Sky's spare oxygen tank, because said boy forgot to place it somewhere else. 

This time he seemed to have remembered it. Time still was baffled how Sky could go through such a thing and still managed to stay somewhat positive. 

He almost reached his bedroom, when he was interrupted by a loud bang, followed by the sound of things falling over. Seconds later, Wild's sleepy face appeared in the corner; it had woken him up too. 

The two men looked at each other and then realized where the noise was coming from. 

_ Sky.  _

Wild sprinted down the hall to where Sky's room was, followed closely by Time. Wild was the first to reach the bedroom and slammed the door open, only to find Sky on the floor. 

"Fuck."

Time pushed past Wild and dropped on his knees next to Sky, who was clearly struggling to breathe. 

"Goddess fucking dammit! Don't you dare die on us now!" 

Time then turned to Wild, who looked like he was on the verge of passing out. "Wild, snap out of it! Call an ambulance!" he yelled. That got the other to move. 

While Wild was frantically calling emergency services, Time turned his focus back on Sky. 

The boy's lips were turning blue, his face getting a sickly grey color. 

And then everything went still. 

Time had turned his attention to the knocked over oxygen tank, when he stopped hearing the frantic gasps for air. 

"No. Nonono! Sky, dammit!" 

By now the others were awake as well. Warriors ran in to help Time trying to resuscitate Sky. 

Legend sat in the halway, nearing a full panic attack, while Hyrule tried to help him. 

Wild was still on the phone and almost freaked out when he saw what was happening. "Oh fuck," he breathed, "he's dying! Oh god!" 

Wind was crying, clinging to Four who struggled to keep it together as well. 

And what felt like an eternity, was in reality fifteen minutes: from the moment the EMT came in, to the moment they took Sky with them. 

Time and Wild decided they would go to the hospital. Hyrule managed to get Legend to calm down enough. 

"What if he dies?" 

That was Wind. He was terrified to lose his friend. "They- he said he had a shorter life expectancy than us. Maybe it's his time," Hyrule said. 

Legend furiously shook his head. "No! NO, I refuse to believe this! Sky is a strong person! He cheated death so many times, I know he can do it this time as well!"

"Legend, be realistic here! Sky has been fighting an illness that he can't beat! We need to accept that this is a real thing, that the chance of him passing is there," Warriors countered. 

"Do you want him to die?" 

These words shut the rest up. Warriors let out a sigh. "We can't do much right now. Wild and Time are heading to the hospital as we speak and we may as well try and get some sleep," he said. 

"I can't sleep now! What if something happens?" Four asked. 

"Fine, if you want to stay awake, be my guest. I'm gonna try and sleep," Warriors replied, and walked back to his room. 

___

Wild was nervously pacing in the waiting room, while Time was half asleep on one of the plastic chairs. 

"Do you think he will be okay?" Wild asked, jolting Time awake. "I don't know, Wild," he said. "We both know that it's possible for him to- you know- die." 

Wild felt like his own lungs had stopped working. He always dealt with anxiety and at this moment it skyrocketed. His ears were ringing and the room was turning around him. 

"Wild, I need you to calm down," Time said, and placed his friend on the chair. 

"What if- what-" 

Words were hard in this moment and Time shushed the panicking boy. "Just focus on breathing, alright?" 

Wild nodded and worked through the exercises his therapist had told him to do. 

It wasn't long before Wild somewhat felt like himself again and fell asleep in the chair. 

Time sat next to Wild and at that moment, his phone went off. It was Hyrule. 

"Hi, any news?" Hyrule asked as soon as Time picked up his phone. 

"No, they're still busy."

Silence.

"I'm scared, Time." 

To that, Time sighed and if he had to be honest, he was terrified as well. "We have to try and stay strong for Sky."

Hyrule made a sound of agreement. 

"I gotta go, Legend has been freaking out a lot. Let us know when you have any news," he then said. 

"I will." 

Time then hung up and decided that a quick nap wouldn't harm anyone. 

  
  


He got woken up two and a half hours later by a doctor. "Excuse me," an older man with grey hair and glasses said, " are you with mister Lincoln?" 

Time was awake in one movement, waking up Wild in the process. "Is there any news?" Wild asked when he was aware of what was happening. 

The doctor let out a sigh. 

The silence between the three was deafening. 

And then the doctor spoke. 

"If you would follow me, please." 

Wild felt like his legs were made of jelly, so he held onto Time as if the man was his lifeline. 

They followed the doctor to a smaller room and were motioned to sit down. Something told Time that this wasn't good, that something bad was gonna come. 

"Please tell me he's gonna be okay?" Wild asked, desperate for some good news. But the way they were looked at, told them otherwise. 

And the words that followed confirmed those feelings. 

"When your friend was brought in, he was barely alive, despite our efforts. His lung function had plummeted in enormous leaps."

Time and Wild listened with bated breath and hung to every word. 

"Currently he's being monitored and ventilated. However, I'm afraid that he has a high chance of not making it." 

___

Legend sat on the couch, clutching his phone. He was desperate for some news. Anything that would ease his worries. 

It had been nearly three hours when his phone rang. After nearly dropping his phone, Legend picked up. 

"Time! Is there any news?" he asked, almost holding his breath. 

The other Link's looked at the moment Legend's face paled. "We're on our way," he said, and hung up. 

"And?" Wind asked desperately. Slowly, Legend looked up and stared at the group. "Time- they just spoke to the doctor," he started, "it's not good. We need to go to the hospital." 

Hyrule ran upstairs and woke up Warriors, who managed to get some sleep and they were on their way. 

__

Wild felt like all the color had seeped out of the world. The fact that he just heard that his friend was at the end of his life was surreal. The boy was barely in his mid twenties, hadn't even lived his life to the fullest. 

Time sat next to him, hands in his hair. "Fuck," was all what was said. 

"Time!" 

Time turned around and saw Legend march towards him, with the rest in tow. "Guys, I'm so glad you could make it," he said. 

"Poor Sky," Wind said, looking at the marble floor. "Can we go see him?" 

Time shrugged and looked over to Wild who seemed to be completely somewhere else with his head. The vacant look in his eyes concerned him. 

_ Please, Sky. Please get better.  _

__

A few hours later, the group was allowed in. They had been warned of the sight they would see. 

Warriors entered first, and felt like his own heart stopped beating. In front of him was Sky, lying in the hospital bed, surrounded by several machines that desperately tried to keep him in the land of the living. 

"Oh Goddess," he muttered. Behind him Wind gasped in shock. 

Slowly, the group walked in, and sat on the seats that were placed around the bed. "He looks so small," Hyrule noted. He couldn't believe that only hours ago he saw Sky and Wild talking on the couch and now he was staring at a deathly still Sky. 

The only thing that sounded was the beeping of the heart monitor and the occasional pump of the ventilator. 

Time recognized another machine that showed Sky's brain activity. In the past, Time had sleeping problems and they tested him on that. Not much came out of that test, so they put it on his work pattern. The irregular shifts he had were definitely messing with his sleep schedule. 

Four walked over to Sky and just  _ looked.  _ "Please get better," he said softly. "The house would be empty without you in it." 

No reaction. 

Neither of the Links were expecting one either, so they chose to sit in silence. Some pleading to whatever god was up there. 

_ Pleading for a sign.  _

__

_ Sky felt like he was floating. There was nothing. No sound, no smell, just a void. _

_ And then a light.  _

_ A tiny light that gradually grew in size.  _

Who is there,  _ he thought, when he saw a figure forming. The silhouette was blurry at first, but slowly became clearer when they neared.  _

_ "You came," the figure said.  _

Sun? 

_ The light became brighter and finally Sky's question was answered. Sun stood in front of him. She looked healthier compared to when he met her. _

_ "I've been waiting for you, Sky," Sun said. "Waiting?" Sky didn't understand what she meant.  _

_ "You fought hard, but now you can be free of pain." _

_ I dawned on Sky what was happening. He was dying. Sun had died!  _

_ "I know you don't want to leave them behind, but I feel that your body has done so much fighting, it's done, it's tired," Sun said, her face solemn.  _

_ Sky did feel lighter than he had in his entire life and he knew this was for the best.  _

_ He knew his friends would be okay with this.  _

_ He took Sun's hand and finally was able to give the hug he wanted to give her all this time.  _

_ ___ _

Wild sat beside Sky's bed, holding the other's hand. The leading doctor had checked up more and more. 

It was almost days later and in the last hours, Sky's health only declined more. 

It was when the doctor came in again with a nurse, that it really kicked in. The two looked over Sky and checked his vitals. 

"I think it's best to let him go. If we keep trying like this, he will have no quality of life. We have done absolutely everything we could, but as it is now, it's better this way."

The silence returned again. Since Sky didn't have any family anymore, he had left the choice to his friends in case he were to be expected to die. 

"Isn't there really anything that can be done?" Wind asked, his voice barely a whisper. "Wind, you know this illness he has is terminal. It would happen regardless," Time said. 

"I know that, but what-" 

"Sky wouldn't want to become a plant! He wouldn't want to live like this! He told us, written down, that if he were to go bad, incapable of making any decisions, we would choose what happened to him," Warriors interrupted. 

Time nodded. "I think it's best."

The others nodded. 

"I'll give you some time alone. Give a sign when we are needed," he lead nurse said and both she and the doctor left, leaving eight men grieving.

"Fuck, Sky," Wild said, breaking entire. "I told you to live another ten years! And look at you!" 

Time rested a hand on his shoulder, fighting his own tears, but failed. 

Wind let himself fall into Four's arms and both of them silently looked at their friend, both in tears as well. 

Warriors held Twilight who couldn't hold himself together.

"Why? Why is it always the good guys that get their life ripped away?" 

Warriors sighed. "I don't know Twi." 

Legend sat in the corner, his face drained of all color with Hyrule next to him. Both said nothing. 

Wild held firmly to Sky's hand. 

He let put a deep, shuddering breath. 

  
  
  
  


_ "It's okay. You can go." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys pay a visit to their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa part 2 of this story! Didn't think I would do it, but I did.

"What's up, dude? It's been a minute. Are your neighbors nice?" 

Warriors sat in front of the grave of his friend. 

It had been a month since Sky's passing and Warriors didn't have the courage to visit. He was still plagued by the images of his friend on the ground, actively fighting for his life. 

"It's been though," he started. 

"I was short tempered to everyone, acted like I didn't care," he said. "In reality, it was the only way that I could cope with what happened around me."

He stayed silent for a few minutes, staring at the headstone. It was a simple design, but it resonated who Sky was: caring and creative. 

"Time made me see a therapist. Honestly, he isn't wrong. I just can't seem to get the image of your last moments out of my head." 

A soft breeze ruffled through his hair, and almost,  _ almost,  _ it felt like Sky was right there, giving the sign that it was okay. 

"Even now you're trying to find a way to comfort me."

To that, a small blue and white butterfly flew down and landed on the headstone. 

_ Warriors smiled.  _

___

"Goddess, this is strange." 

Four sat on the same spot where Warriors sat a day ago. 

"I've tried to resume my life. I work, still, but it has been hard," he continued. "Every time I come home and I think that I will see you on the couch, doing whatever not."

Four let his head hang, trying to blink away the tears. 

"But you're not. You're gone and the house is so damn empty!" 

For the first time since the funeral, he let himself cry. He always set up a strong face for Wind, but now he was alone. 

The wind picked up, and without Four noticing, a single flower petal disconnected from the blossoms that were above him. 

Only to land in front of him. 

It was red. 

"Sky?" 

Four hated how broken his voice sounded, but at this point he didn't care. 

"Is that you?" 

The petal seemed to move closer. 

Four was now convinced it was his friend trying to relay a message. 

_ You'll be fine.  _

_ ____ _

Legend and Hyrule decided to go to the graveyard. Legend didn't want to be alone and Hyrule didn't want to leave his best friend. 

Stopping in front of their friend, Legend let himself drop on the ground, closely followed by Hyrule. 

"Fuck this, Hyrule," Legend said. "Fuck all of this!" 

Hyrule didn't know what to say. Legend's anger had been getting worse as of late. He got snappier than usual and sometimes he punched a wall. He managed to punch a hole in one of the walls of his bedroom. 

"I don't understand! I don't understand why this happened!" 

Hyrule struggled. He didn't know how to help Legend, or what to say. 

And the moment he opened his mouth to say anything, something else caught his attention. A simmer of green that grew brighter. 

Hyrule looked up and saw green lights in the sky, like Northern lights, dancing above him and Legend. 

"Legend," he said, catching the attention of the other, " look!" 

Legend looked around him, but Hyrule told him to look up. He did and was awestruck when he saw the lights. 

They danced gracefully and Legend thought he saw Sky in those lights. 

"I think he is still trying to watch over us." 

_ Are you at peace?  _

_ ____ _

Wind let out a deep breath. He was determined to go alone. He  _ needed  _ to be alone. In the house, he felt like he was watched all the time. 

He knew he wasn't doing well after the funeral. He tried, just like everyone did, but the blanket of grief was sometimes so heavy, he couldn't get himself out of bed. 

"Hey, Sky, I'm sorry that I haven't been visiting," he said, placing the small Goddess statue between the flowers. 

"I know you wouldn't be mad. You rarely were."

Wind let out a small laugh, though it sounded more like a swallowed down sob. 

"I just wish we had more time together, you know?" 

Oh, what he wouldn't do to see his friend one last time. But he knew he couldn't. 

"I hope you're happy up there. I hope- I hope you're happy with your girlfriend." 

A sad smile crept on Winds face. He looked up to the clouds when they started moving. 

Wind found that they were moving in a very specific way, as if they were forming something. He squinted his eyes and then saw something that broke the dam. 

In the clouds was the form of Sky's sculpture. The one he made months ago and now stood in the living room. 

"You're still here..." 

_____

Time finally had a day off where he could visit Sky. It had been way too long, in his opinion. 

"Sorry, Sky, life has been hectic. A lot has happened. We're all still trying to get grips on the fact that you're not around anymore."

He sat in front of the headstone, just staring for a second until he spoke again. 

"Warriors needed therapy. I told him to go. It's not your fault, no one is at fault. Four doesn't show it really, but I see him struggle as well." 

Time let out a sigh. He didn't know why he was telling this. Maybe it was because he wanted to avoid talking about how he felt himself. 

"Wind is- he has days where even I can't get him out of bed. Normally that would be you," Time chuckled slightly, though it held no humor. 

"I had to repair Legend's walls quite a lot. Luckily he has Hyrule. Both him and Twilight look like they're doing okay, despite everything." 

Time fell silent, his mind drifting off to the moment he tried to save Sky. He had heard Wild's terror laced voice, and was still haunted by Sky's gasps for air. 

"You were always the one who knew how to Wild. Twilight tries,  _ I _ try, but he just doesn't seem to be there half of the time. I worry he'll be the next one we're gonna lose."

Time breathed in deeply and let it out with a huff. He stared at the headstone and still couldn't believe it was his friend down there. 

Six feet below. 

"Sometimes, I think I hear you walking around, doing whatever you did normally, but I know that isn't possible."

Time hardly had muttered those words, or he heard leaves crunching behind him in a steady momentum. He swore on everything he felt a hand graze his shoulder. 

He turned around, but no one was there. 

Turning back to Sky's grave, he made a realization. 

"I miss you too, buddy." 

___

Twilight was asked by Wild to join him. "I don't want to be alone," Wild said, and Twilight agreed. 

It wasn't the best idea to have Wild go alone. 

So they both went. 

As soon as they reached Sky's headstone, Wild dropped to his knees, and leaned on the cold marmer stone. 

Seconds later, he fell apart. 

_ "Why?" _

Twilight's heart squeezed painfully at the tone of his friend's voice. He stood frozen in place, not knowing what to do. 

_ What do I do, Sky?  _

There was no answer but the wind. Wild's cries filled the air. 

"It's unfair! I told you to live another decade! And now you're here!" 

Twilight suddenly felt something behind him, and a gentle push was given in the direction of Wild. He briefly looked back, but saw nothing. 

He walked over to Wild, kneeled next to him and took the crying boy in his embrace. 

"It hurts, Twi. I've tried to convince myself that I would be fine, but I'm not!" 

Twilight felt the pressure behind his own eyes. For so long, he had held up his façade of being strong. But seeing his friend this hurt and losing the other was getting too much. 

It took several minutes for both of them to calm down. 

"Twi?" 

Twilight let out a hum. 

"Do you think Sky is happy with Sun now?" 

Twilight nodded. "I think they are. I think Sky wouldn't want us to be sad."

Wild looked back to the ground and held the small statue that Wind had placed days ago. 

"I know. It's just reahard to  _ not  _ be."

Twilight hummed in acknowledgement. He knew that as well. There had been days where he lost the fight to his own grief. 

There was silence, until Wild looked up. "Did you hear that?" he asked, looking around. 

"No, wh-" 

Twilight was cut off by Wild shushing him and placing a finger against his lips. 

_ "Listen,"  _ Wild whispered. 

Twilight strained his senses and then heard it too. 

_ A harp.  _

And a familiar song. A song that Sky always played. 

Wild looked at Twilight with tears in his eyes. 

Both were stunned to silence. "I think he's trying to give us a sign.." Twilight spoke after a while. 

It was then that he looked at the grave. On top of the headstone were two birds. A blue and a red one. 

Wild remembered that Sun loved the color blue. Sky loved the color red. 

"I believe you got your answer, cub," Twilight said. 

  
  


_ Thank you.  _

____

  
  
  
  
  
  


____

"I hope I'm not the only one who had strange encounters when visiting Sky?" 

Hyrule was the one who asked this. Time shook his head. 

"No, you didn't. I did as well. It was almost as if he was trying to give us something." 

"A sign?" Twilight spoke. 

Time nodded, "yeah." 

It was silent for a moment, when Legend sat up a bit more and spoke. 

"I want to visit him with all of you." 

Four nodded, "me too." 

"I would want as well," Wind said, who picked up the last of the conversation. 

The rest agreed to go along as well. 

"Okay," Time said, " let's go." 

  
  
  


Soon, the eight men sat in front of the grave. No one had said anything. 

"Maybe we could recall memories?" Wind asked, after the silence got too much for him to bear. 

"I remember that one time his vest stopped working and he cursed so much, I was scared I had to call an exorcist," Hyrule mused. 

This earned a chuckle from the group. "I asked if his girl was hot," Legend said. "You did  _ what _ ?" Warriors exclaimed, and fell into a fit of laughter. 

"What? The pour boy was alone and I wanted-" 

"-to find out of ahe had a sister?" Warriors interrupted. 

"I'm not you, womanizer!" 

"I remember that I tripped over one of his oxygen tanks, because he forgot to put it away. I almost broke my face against the wall," Time said. 

"So  _ that  _ was what I heard! I thought it was Wild dropping something while cooking," Twilight said. 

"It was dark, and I got home from my shift." 

Legend chuckled. "Need glasses, old man?" 

This made the whole group laugh yet again. 

___

_ "You've done well." _

Sky looked up at the blue and purple being, named Fi. 

Fi was his guardian angel and her job was to make sure that the ones who were about to cross over, had their unfinished business done. 

"Is there anything you want to do, Sky?" Sun asked, holding her boyfriend's hand. 

"I just wish they could see or hear me. Just to let them know that I'm fine, that I have made peace _. _ "

Fi nodded. 

"I believe they know that."

Sky let out a hum, not really reacting to that statement. 

__

The group had died down from their laughter and sat in silence again. 

"If he was here, what would you say?" Four asked no one in particular. "Would there be anything that we could say?" 

Warriors looked at the ground. "I don't know, Four. I think that's a bit too early to have an answer to." 

Four nodded, accepting that answer. 

The wind picked up again, but no one really reacted to it. 

Wild shivered slightly, hugging Twilight. 

And then the same breeze, this time warm. Like someone had draped a blanket around them. 

And a voice. 

A very familiar voice. 

  
  


_ "I'm at peace."  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
